


Vixen

by ddagent



Category: Holby City
Genre: Embarrassment, Episode Tag, F/F, Happy Birthday Serena, Not Canon Compliant, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: Serena is trying to avoid Leah after the previous night. Fleur finds her hiding underneath the table.





	Vixen

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Holby City or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at the BBC.
> 
> This was written after the Holby autumn trailer and, after the episode aired, I couldn't bear to edit this story in line with canon. So Serena's response is completely different, John Gaskell has been locked in a cupboard since August and no one can find the key, and Leah is not channelling Glenn Close in Fatal Attraction. I hope you enjoy all the same!

Serena was two sips deep into her coffee, casually scrolling through the many, _many_ pictures Jason had sent her of Gwennie, when she looked up and caught sight of _her._ Familiar blue scrubs; pixie cut of blonde hair. Playful smirk upon her lips. Serena immediately abandoned her phone, and her copy of the _Holby Gazette,_ and ducked underneath the table _._ Footsteps approached. Serena mentally prepared an excuse (dropped knife, lost fork, loose shoelace) for explaining her actions by someone of her calibre. And to a _junior,_ no less.

"What _are_ you doing?"

 _Fleur._ Serena huffed out a sigh of relief at being caught by a fellow consultant and friend, only to feel that dread creep back in. " _I'm hiding._ "

"From who?" Fleur joined her under the table. "If it's our rather lovely CEO, she's by the lifts talking to that _delicious_ junior doctor who just got assigned to your ward."

 _Leah was talking with Abigail. Okay._ Deciding the coast was clear; Serena crept out of her crouched position and returned to a vertical post within her seat. She fixed her hair, using the reverse camera on her phone to check that she looked presentable considering her childish actions only moments before. Serena gave a quick glance in the direction of the lifts (Abigail inspiring another young woman; Leah nodding eagerly) before pinning her gaze straight ahead.

Fleur was sitting right across from her, smirking. She was picking at Serena's breakfast; nibbling on mouthfuls of chocolate and pastry. She might as well. Serena no longer had an appetite.

"So," Fleur started, taking a sip from her own takeaway cup. "Want to explain?"

Serena swallowed. _Where to begin?_ "I–uh–it was Leah's – _Doctor Faulkner's_ – first day yesterday. It was a hard shift so we went to Albie's afterwards. Nice little chat about her training, that sort of thing. A few glasses in, she puts her hand on mine. Gives me her bedroom eyes, and suggests we go somewhere more _intimate._ "

"You _didn't._ "

"Of course I didn't!" Serena's reassurance that she did not both sleep with a junior colleague _and_ cheat on the love of her life did not improve the look Fleur wore. It was a mix of confusion, amusement, and a _hint_ of jealousy. _Understandable_. In Fleur's mind, she had laid claim to Serena _months_ ago. "But if I _was_ to have an affair, Fleur, you would be the first on my list _._ "

"As I should be. I've put the work in."

" _I know._ "

"All those hours spent flirting, listening to _endless_ stories about your _bloody_ girlfriend – I am not going to be usurped by an F1 with a—" Fleur glanced back towards Leah and Abigail Tate. "—well she does have a rather nice arse, actually."

Serena looked, blinked, and turned back to her friend. "Well, you can flirt with her next time."

"Oh, I intend to." For a moment, Fleur was gone; busy ogling the new addition to AAU and how she looked in those scrubs. Then her attention turned, once more, to Serena. "So, what did you do when your junior doctor asked for a shag?"  

Serena glared across the table, regretting confiding in Fleur. But Fleur or Sian, the outcome would be the same. They'd smile, and they'd _laugh._ She wasn't proud for how she'd handled events the night before. Certainly had coped better under pressure. However, she wasn't used to attractive young women putting their hands on her. So she'd panicked.

"I spilt a rather full glass of Shiraz on my lap – and hers – and babbled some story about getting home to my cat."

Fleur frowned. "You don't have a cat."

" _I know._ "

Here came the laughter. It bubbled up in Fleur; the consultant having to smother it between clasped hands so as not to alert the rest of _Pulses_. " _Well,_ you do have a pus—"

"I beg of you, do _not_ finish that sentence."

Serena reached for her coffee. Black like her mood. Bitter like her heart. Lukewarm like her feelings for her new F1. They'd had such a lovely day despite the business of the ward. Serena had looked forward to mentoring a new junior for the first time since Morven. And then she'd gone and made advances that Serena would have to turn down, forever making things _awkward._ Not for the first time, she wished Bernie was here. She shouldn't have to be fending off advances; where was Bernie and her thirteen different ways now?

"I'm surprised, you know," Fleur said, after she'd stopped laughing. "You usually like a good flirt."

"Yes, a _harmless_ flirt. Not taking up my new F1 on her offer to check out the mattress on her new bed." Serena took a sip of coffee. "Not to mention that I am _completely_ new to this. Flirting with the fairer sex isn't something I've had a great deal of practice in."

Fleur raised an eyebrow over her coffee cup. "I'm sure we could change that." A glare sent that thought to the seventh floor rather quickly. "You just need practice, is what I meant. _Enjoy_ being desired; wanted. Can't go wrong with a junior doctor eyeing you up. She even has a certain young Bernie Wolfe vibe about her."

To that, Serena scoffed. Leah Faulkner was a beautiful young woman, but Serena had seen pictures of Bernie at Oxford when she was a house officer. "Bernie was… _gorgeous._ Like a siren leading you in. Her hair was longer then; her eyes softer. She'd lead you into mischief and you'd gladly go. I'd have fallen head over heels back then without a shadow of a doubt."

Fleur stifled a yawn behind her hand; she'd heard a lot of this before. "Alright then. If it's a beautifully mischievous vibe you want, how about the blonde at the counter? Flirt like you would a man; enjoy the attention."

"The blonde at the counter?"

"Yes, the one in the waistcoat." Said blonde turned around at that point, offering Serena a timid wave across the coffee shop _._ "Looks like you're already in."

"That's Bernie's youngest, Charlotte. She's part of the NHS management training scheme." Serena waved back. "That's a whole other issue to deal with. But for now, let's focus on the F1, shall we?"

Fleur, reluctantly, nodded. She also let her gaze follow Charlotte as she left _Pulses_ and headed for the lifts. Serena made a mental note to issue Fleur with a warning; an _off limits_ declaration. Bernie had never been particularly thrilled with Fleur flirting with her. If she started with her daughter….well, at least she'd see Bernie earlier than Christmas.

Fleur's gaze eventually returned to Serena. "Professionally speaking, you need to cover yourself. Tell Doctor Faulkner that you are flattered, but uninterested. Also, let HR know; just in case something comes back to bite you. If I've learned anything from Michael Spence, it's that F1's can be vengeful little gits." Fleur finished her coffee, left the cup to one side. "Other than that, don't panic every time a pretty girl says _hello._ Enjoy the attention, flirt a little, and make sure to bore them with tales of your impossibly brilliant girlfriend. This should help."

Fleur slid an envelope across the table. Serena reached for it. Inside was a reservation for a long weekend away at a rather _luxurious_ spa. In Italy. There was a hotel room for two people; the honeymoon package booked as well. Champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. Serena didn't know what to say. "Fleur, this is lovely, but—"

"—oh if _only,_ " she said, as if sensing the direction of Serena's thoughts. "It's for you and the Werewolf. A late birthday gift. A few of us chipped in; the card's in there. Also, if you check the date—"

The hotel was booked from the twenty-second of November to the twenty-sixth. "Our anniversary."

"Your nephew has a wonderful recollection for dates." Fleur beamed across the table. "Me and Pudsey are covering your shifts. Bernie's got a friend helping out on the other end. Have some _you_ time before you're overwhelmed with babies and step children at Christmas. Most of all: enjoy yourself! You, Serena, have bloody well earned it."

Fleur's pager went off before Serena could pull her into a tearful hug. She settled with a kiss to Fleur's cheek; the obs and gynae consultant leaving with a wink and a squeeze of Serena's shoulder. Alone once again, Serena cast her eye over the _amazing_ gift she, and Bernie, had been given. Fleur, Donna, Roxanna, and Sacha's names were all on the card. There was even a brief note from Henrik. They'd all been through so much over the past few years. It was time to have a little fun.

After making a note to call Bernie later so they could discuss how much of the spa they would _not_ be seeing, Serena got up from her table and went to join Abigail and Leah.

Nothing wrong with a little fun. Fun, like funding, was in short supply in the NHS. 


End file.
